


Oikawa Gets a Girlfriend (but not really)

by Trekkie_Pizza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, POV Multiple, This poor girl, she deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkie_Pizza/pseuds/Trekkie_Pizza
Summary: According to Tooru, the only way Hajime will ever realize he's in love is to make him jealous. Then he'll surely see his love for the gorgeous Oikawa Tooru.Both Hajime and Tooru POV.





	1. I'm Starting to Wish it Had Been Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every Monday.
> 
> Suggestions and feedback are welcome and appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading!

(Hajime POV)

“Everyone! I have an announcement!”. Just like always, Oikawa burst through the door screaming.

“What the hell do you want?” I might as well just get this over with. A smile spread across his face.

“Everyone, listen up! I have very important news!”. Of course. Last time he had important news it was just that he had gotten new shoes. The time before that, he had seen a news story about an alien attack. “I have a new girlfriend!”. This has got to be a joke. An actual girl stepped out from behind him and waved. He pulls her out into the open. She doesn't say anything.

“Ah, sorry. She’s a bit shy. This is Otsuka Masako. She’ll be watching our practice from now on.” She’s just a friend. She’s just a friend. I definitely must have heard him wrong. I heard her squeak a little “hello” and retreat to the side of the court. He appeared in front of me.

“Iwa-chan! What are you thinking? Are you thinking about how pretty she is? Isn’t she pretty? A perfect match for me, the most beautiful man in the world.” His hand motions are over dramatic. What an idiot. But he is beautiful. “Iwa-chan, you’re blushing! Does that mean you do think she’s pretty? Do you?”

“Shut up Trashkawa. Now I’m going to ask you a question. You will answer normally, and not make any assumptions about my opinion towards your “girlfriend”. Do I make myself clear?” He nods. “Alright. Is she really your girlfriend?” He nods again. I can’t believe this. What does he see in her? Her!? She’s so shy that she couldn’t even introduce herself properly. I look over at Otsuka-san. She’s cheering while the team practices. Maybe she’s not so shy after all. No way. He can’t like her! He’s supposed to like me!....Wait....For the first time, I realize what these feeling are. Am I…jealous? That can’t be it. But, it is. No way. I could never have feelings for an idiot like Oikawa. I should just let her be with him. Then I’ll have to suffer less from his stupidity. Yeah. That’s exactly what I should do.

“Iwa-chan are you thinking about how pretty Masako-chan is again? You’ve been staring into space blushing for the last five minutes.”

“Shut it.” And with that, I was done. I immediately walked away and headed straight for the club room. God. This can’t be happening. My hand reached to grab the door handle, but it was too late. I heard the pitter-patter of footsteps coming towards me. “Go away, idiot.”

“Um.” I heard a quiet squeak. That definitely wasn’t Oikawa. I turned around to see Otsuka-san standing in the doorway.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! I thought you were-”

“It's alright.”

“No, it isn’t. Really, let me make it up to you.” Ugh, I’m an idiot. I can’t believe that I yelled at a girl.

“Just listening to me is enough. Please, it’s no big deal.” At least she doesn't hate me.

“Okay. I’m listening.” I saw something light up in her eyes. It was almost as if she was more afraid of me than I was of her.

“I want to say I’m sorry.” Sorry? She didn’t do anything. “I know you and Tooru are close. I don’t mean to get between you two. I hope that we can become friends.” I’d like to say that I was shocked by what she said, but all I can think about is how she used his first name. It echoed in my mind. ‘Tooru, Tooru, Tooru.’ “Um...Iwaizumi-Senpai?” I snapped back to reality and faked a smile.

“I’d like that.” Of course, I would have much rather told her to disappear and never come back. But...no matter how stupid he is, I couldn’t do that to Oikawa…Tooru…ugh. I think I’m going insane.


	2. Tooru's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru explains his master plan.

(Tooru POV)

It’s probably a good idea to just admit it right away. I’m in love with Iwa-chan. Unlike him, I’m not afraid to admit how I feel. Well…maybe I am. The point is, I have an idea. He’s clearly too dense to realize how I feel by himself. He hasn’t even noticed how weird I’ve been acting today. I’ve decided to give him a little push in the right direction. After spending a week trying to figure out how to make him realize his undying love for the great Oikawa Tooru, I finally came up with a plan just this morning. I’m going to get a girlfriend. He’ll be so jealous that he realizes how much he loves me.

I know what you must be thinking. You probably think this plan is terrible. You’re right. It’s a terrible plan. He might not even like me back. Truthfully, I’m not even sure this plan would work even if he does like me. But I don’t see the harm in trying. It’s a simple plan really. Girls confess their love to me all the time. Actually, a girl confessed to me this morning. Otsuka Masako. She’s nice. Kind of shy, but not awful. Maybe if my plan fails, and she doesn't hate me, I could go out with her. Either way, my plan is definitely flawed. If Iwa-chan really does like me, then my plan should at least get me a little closer to him realizing his feelings. 

As I’ve explained my plan to all you lovely readers somewhere beyond the fourth wall, I’ve just introduced everyone to my new girlfriend. Yes, girlfriend. She couldn’t believe I didn’t turn her down. The look on Iwa-chan’s face is priceless. He looks shocked and terrified. I kind of feel bad for him. This all just means my plan is working. I walk over to him.

“Iwa-chan! What are you thinking? Are you thinking about how pretty she is? Isn’t she pretty? A perfect match for me, the most beautiful man in the world.” What a lie. The only perfect match for me would be him….He isn’t saying anything. I decide to speak up first. “Iwa-chan, you’re blushing! Does that mean you do think she’s pretty? Do you?”

“Shut up Trashkawa. Now I’m going to ask you a question. You will answer normally, and not make any assumptions towards my opinion towards your “girlfriend”. Do I make myself clear?” That was unexpected. I nod. “Alright. Is she really your girlfriend?” I nod again, trying not to laugh at the face he’s making. He goes quiet again. Minutes pass as he stares at the wall with total concentration. A small blush creeps up on his face.

“Iwa-chan are you thinking about how pretty Masako-chan is again? You’ve been staring into space blushing for the last five minutes.”

“Shut it.” That’s the last thing he says before walking out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for staying past chapter one! My school is taking a short break for Thanksgiving so I'll try and spend some of that time writing. Comments and suggestions are always welcome and appreciated. See you next week!


	3. I Don't Love Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What kind of idiot would fall in love with Oikawa? Hajime would.

(Hajime POV)

The rest of practice went by normally. There seemed to be a silent agreement to pretend that nothing had changed. A few whispers were exchanged in regard to Otsuka-san watching us, but that was it. She looked like she was seeing some sort of insane magic trick. I don’t know what she’s so amazed by. It’s just volleyball. It was uncomfortable, but not terrible. I think we can all agree that Oikawa screwing up a serve in front of his “girlfriend” helped lighten the mood.

I should be happy. The idiot is going to have his heart crushed to bits by this girl someday. She can’t love a screw up like him forever. Or can she? I’ve been with him ever since we were just little kids. That’s probably because I love him more than she does. She barely even knows him….What is wrong with me? I don’t love Oikawa. He might be pretty, I’ll give him that. He’s also really cool when he’s not talking about how great he is. And he has so many other great things about him. His hair, his smile, most of his personality. But I don’t love him. Or…maybe I do? No way! Definitely not! Why would I love an airhead like Oikawa?! I would never love someone like him. He’s too full of himself. He has good reason to be, I guess. He is perfect in every way. I love him. Wait….Damn it. That settles it. I “love” Oikawa. No! I only love his serves and his hair, and….I did it again. There’s no way something like this is just friendship. 

I fall back onto my bed. It feels nice. Better than being stuck in a gym with that girl watching Oikawa like he’s a saint. I’m supposed to be the one watching him like that. I’m tired. I’ve been thinking too hard. And so I fall asleep thinking of the man who I supposedly “love”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for sticking with the story for this long. This chapter was a bit short, but I'll be sure to make chapter four longer. See you next week!
> 
> Edit: I just realized that Hajime mentioned Tooru's hair twice. I think I'm actually going to keep it that way. Maybe he just really likes Tooru's hair haha.


	4. Dead End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whichever path I choose, I’m going to run into a dead end."

(Tooru POV)

I asked Masako-chan if she wanted me to walk her home. She seemed flustered, but she accepted. It’s actually kind of nice holding her hand. I can’t lie, she’s really cute. Exactly the kind of person I wanted to date before I realized I was in love with Iwa-chan.

“You’re really cute. Did you know that Masako-chan?” I grin.

“U-um…yeah, thanks.” She grins back at me.

I feel bad. She’s probably still amazed that I accepted her confession. If Iwa-chan realizes he’s in love with me, she’ll be left behind. I’d definitely choose Iwa-chan over Masako-chan. That probably makes me a bad person. I’m just using her. I was really hoping I could just forget about that. Yeah, I’m definitely a bad person. No wonder Iwa-chan doesn't love me.

“Tooru, are you okay? You look really sad.” I wish Iwa-chan would call me Tooru.

“I’m fine. I’ve just been thinking a lot.” There’s a long silence. “I’m sorry,” I say it more quietly than I meant to. She responds quickly.

“It’s nothing to feel sorry for.”

“That’s not it. I’m sorry for….Nevermind. It’s stupid anyway. Why should I feel sorry for something that hasn’t even happened yet?” I shouldn't have said anything.

“I don’t quite understand what you mean. If there’s something that you are afraid may happen in the future, try to stop it from happening. Then you won’t have to apologize to me.”

“Haha. If only that were possible. It’s probably too late now. Thanks for the advice though. Maybe it’ll come in handy someday.” I pat her on the head. “Ah, this is your house, right? See you tomorrow!”

She’s gone. There’s no way that I can stop her heart from getting crushed in the end. The only way would be to sacrifice myself instead. I could make Iwa-chan hate me. Then I could stay with Masako-chan. This entire plan was so stupid. No matter how it ends, someone is going to get hurt. Whether Masako-chan is left behind or I give up Iwa-chan to be with her, there isn’t an ending that can make everyone happy. Whichever path I choose, I’m going to run into a dead end.

I can feel myself crying. Tears spill down onto the sidewalk. This isn’t how it was supposed to be. It was supposed to be a simple plan. I should have thought this through while I still had the chance. It’s too late to stop it now. Even if I break up with Masako-chan, she’ll still be sad. This shouldn’t have happened. I shouldn’t have been so stupid. Why did I think this would work?

I’ve been thinking so hard that I haven’t even noticed myself walking towards Iwa-chan’s house. He usually comforts me when I’m sad. I guess that’s how I always knew he didn’t hate me. I can’t talk to him about any of this. I don’t want to go home. I wipe my tears away, take a deep breath, and knock on the door. At the very least, I should check to see how my plan has affected him so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading! As always, suggestions and feedback are welcome and appreciated. I'll see you next week!


	5. Something Has Gone Very Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why can’t he tell me what’s wrong?"

(Hajime POV)

“Hajime! You have a guest! Come downstairs!”

How long was I sleeping? I turn over and check the time. Two hours!? What the hell happened to me? I walk slowly downstairs.

“What did you say?” I blink twice. Oikawa is in my kitchen. “Damn it,” I mumble under my breath and run back up to my bedroom and lock the door.

“Iwa-chan!” He knocks on my door.

“What the hell do you want?”

“Why are you hiding from me Iwa-chan?” 

I wish he would go away. You can’t just walk in on someone if they’ve been dreaming about you. It’s not like he knows I was dreaming about him. I’d rather he be trying to get into my bedroom find out about that.

“Go away Shittykawa.” I can practically hear him frown.

“Answer my question first.”

Oh, great. I can’t just tell him that I’ve been dreaming about him, or that I’m jealous of his stupid girlfriend that probably only cares about him for his looks.

“I’m….Why should I answer your stupid question!? I asked what you were doing here."

“Collecting data. I think everything’s turning out nicely so I’ll go home now.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” No answer. I guess he left. 

He sounded different from usual. The tone of his voice reminds me of the way he talks after he’s been crying. That doesn't make any sense. Why would he be crying? And what does he mean by “collecting data”? I’m not an experiment.

There’s something missing. A piece of information that would make everything clear. I wish I could see it from his perspective.

I’m worried. I want to deny it, but I’m worried. What happened to him? I decide to call him. He picks up right away.

“Iwa-chan?” His breathing is heavy and I think he must be crying again.

“Are you okay?” I’m desperate for a reply.

Silence.

“No.” 

This isn’t the answer that I was expecting.

“Do you want to talk about it? I know you have Otsuka-san, but I’m always here if you need me.” My voice sounds too desperate. I don’t want him to leave me behind.

“I can’t.” I can hear the sound of him trying to hold back his tears. Why can’t he tell me what’s wrong?

“Why not?”

“Look, just forget it. I’ll be fine by tomorrow, I promise. If everything goes according to my original plan, then maybe someday I can tell you the reason I’m crying right now. For now, please just leave it alone.”

He hangs up. 

I have to do something. I can’t just leave him to figure it out himself. He’s always come to me when there’s a problem. Every single time.

Something has gone very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading! As always, feedback and suggestions are always welcome and appreciated. I'll see you next week!


	6. He Knows Something is Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime may know that something is wrong, but Masako doesn't know anything at all.

(Tooru POV)

Why am I here? Iwa-chan looked terrified when he saw me. I wish I could leave. He doesn't want me here. That should be enough of a sign that my plan is working. But I have to stay. It would look even more suspicious if I left now. I put on the best fake smile I have and knock on his bedroom door.

“Iwa-chan!” The sound of my own voice startles me. I’ve never been great at hiding it when I cry.

“What the hell do you want?”

“Why are you hiding from me Iwa-chan?” 

“Go away Shittykawa.” I frown.

“Answer my question first.” Collecting data was a bad idea. Just coming to his house was a bad idea.

“I’m….Why should I answer your stupid question!? I asked what you were doing here.”

I really don’t want to reply to him. I try to concentrate on making myself sound like I’m not about to cry again.

“Collecting data. I think everything’s turning out nicely so I’ll go home now.” I turn around and head for the front door. Ever so slightly in the distance, I can hear him yelling something unintelligible.

The walk home is long and uncomfortable. My mind wanders aimlessly until it stops on a single question: Why did Masako-chan confess to me in the first place? 

Why does anyone confess to me at all? Those who actually know me always tell me things like, “You’ll never get a girlfriend,” or “No one would fall in love with someone so self-centered.” So why? Do people only care about me because I’m good at volleyball? Because some girls think I’m attractive? No matter how hard I try, I can’t seem to find any other redeeming qualities about myself. 

Masako-chan doesn't know anything about me. She doesn't know what I do in my spare time. She doesn't know my favorite color or food. She doesn't know how bad of a mistake it was to confess to me the day I came up with my plan. She doesn't know how painfully in love I am with Iwa-chan.

She doesn't know anything at all.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The minute I get home I run up the stairs and into my bedroom. Without bothering to turn on the light, I let myself drop to the floor and cry out all of the tears I’ve been trying to stop for the last thirty minutes.

Before long, I can hear the sound of the Godzilla soundtrack playing on my phone. It’s him.

“Iwa-chan?” I’ve lost the ability to fake the tone of my voice.

“Are you okay?”

I don’t want to feel like this anymore.

“No.”

But I can’t tell him.

“Do you want to talk about it? I know you have Otsuka-san, but I’m always here if you need me.” He sounds so desperate to help me.

I shouldn’t tell him. Not like this.

“I can’t”

It’s getting hard to hold back my tears.

“Why not?”

I don’t want to talk to him anymore.

“Look, just forget it. I’ll be fine by tomorrow, I promise. If everything goes according to my original plan, then maybe someday I can tell you the reason I’m crying right now. For now, please just leave it alone.”

I hang up the phone.

He knows something is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks again for staying around this long. The story is starting to get closer and closer to the last chapter. I hope you're enjoying it so far! See you next week! （⌒▽⌒ゞ


	7. He'll Never Love Me Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to help him. If he would only tell me what’s wrong, I could be there for him. But he’s just acting like normal, smiling."

He told me he would be fine. He doesn’t look fine. I know him better than anyone. The look on his face is ever so slightly screaming at me the words “Help me.”

I don’t think anyone else has noticed.

Good. They shouldn’t be involved in this. He wouldn’t want them to waste time worrying about him.

I want to help him. If he would only tell me what’s wrong, I could be there for him. But he’s just acting like normal, smiling.

“Iwaizumi-san? Hello?” Otsuka-san waves her hand in front of my face. If Oikawa is going to act like normal, then I should too.

“A-Ah, sorry. I was just a bit distracted.”

“You were watching Tooru, weren’t you?”

“Ah...um,” I try to formulate a response.

“Haha, don’t be embarrassed. It can be sort of hard not to watch him. He’s the kind of person that you can’t really take your eyes off of.” I sigh. Thankfully, she hasn’t noticed anything strange about him yet. She’s probably too entranced by him to realize that he’s anything other than “The Oikawa Tooru.” It’s sort of sad to think about it. She only loves the person he is on the outside. She probably doesn’t really know him that well.

Someday she’ll start to learn about the way he actually feels. He seems to really like her, so he’ll probably open up to her eventually. Someday she might even know him better than I do.

My heart aches at the idea of him leaving me behind for Otsuka-san. 

“Yeah, he’s amazing.” ‘...and he’ll never love me back,’ I add in my head.

“Something about him has been bothering me though.” Her comment scares me. Does she know him better than I thought?

“Oh?”

“Today he’s seemed...off. It’s like a tiny shift in his personality. I hope he’s okay.”

I’m desperate to tell her ‘I hope he’s okay too,’ but that would be a terrible idea. He doesn’t want anyone to worry about him.

“I’m sure it’s nothing. If he had a real problem, he would’ve told me about it already.”

“Are you sure? I’m really worried.” Her worrying is exactly what he doesn’t want. How can I calm her down?

“I’m positive. You only noticed a slight change right? If something was really wrong, he would be acting way weirder. Trust me.”

“Alright. I can’t help but worry though. He is my boyfriend.”

Hearing her call him her “boyfriend” makes me feel sick. Now that I think about it, Otsuka-san is technically my rival isn’t she. We both like the same guy. Maybe not. She’s already won anyway. He loves her...doesn’t he?

I should tell him. If I tell him how I feel now, he can move on and be happy with her. I can move on and be happy...without him. And maybe, just maybe, the awful feeling I get when I’m around him will go away.

I should definitely tell him.

“Try not to worry too much. He wouldn’t want you getting worked up over nothing.”

I walk away.

“Hey, Oikawa!” He turns his head. “Come meet me outside. I have to tell you something.”

Shaking harder than I ever have before, I head outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays! As always, thank you for reading this far! The final chapter comes next week. For now, I hope you've enjoyed chapter seven. See you in 2018! ( ^_^)／


	8. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

(Tooru POV)

I shouldn’t have expected him to listen to me. “Please just forget about it.” Of course, he wouldn’t forget about it. He’s probably tearing himself apart at how worried he is.

“I didn’t ask you to come out here because of what happened yesterday,” He laughs uncomfortably.

His words surprise me.

“W-What?”

“Listen, there’s something I need to tell you.” His voice is shaking even more than mine is. He tilts his head down.

“Well? What is it?”

He looks up at me. “No matter what happens next, promise you won’t hate me. Please.” Tears are starting to form in his eyes.

I have no idea what he might say next, but I answer him.

“I-I won’t. I don’t think it’s even possible for me to hate you,” I give a slight chuckle.

“Oikawa...I love you.”

Before I have any time to process what I’ve just heard, he pushes our faces together and kisses me. My first instinct tells me to push him away. No. This is what I’ve wanted for so long now.

The kiss is cut short by the sound of a scream. Masako-chan is standing in the doorway, staring at us with her mouth hanging open. I knew this would happen. There really was no way that everyone could be happy in the end.

I open my mouth to apologize, but she’s already gone.

“Iwa-chan, I messed up.”

“D-Do you hate me?” His voice is shaking.

“Of course not, you idiot. The only reason I even started dating Masako-chan was to make you jealous. I told you I could never hate you. How could I hate someone that I love?”

A few tears drip from his face onto the ground.

“All this time...you liked me back?”

“Yeah….I’m sorry. I should have realized that you wouldn’t know how I felt. This was a mistake.”

“It’s alright. I’m still trying to convince myself that this is all really happening. You should go after Otsuka-san. I’m sure she’s just as shocked as I am.”

“You’re right. I’ll be back.”

I find Masako-chan crying in the hallway.

“I’m sorry.”

“What am I supposed to do now? All my friends are going to ask me about you,” she answers.

“I don’t know. You don’t deserve this. I really, really, shouldn't have used you.”

“Used me?”

“Ah, I forgot. This was all just part of my plan to make Iwa-chan jealous.” She goes quiet.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to tell everyone that you cheated on me.” I sigh. 

“Thanks.”

“We can...still be friends, right?”

“If you really want to,” She smiles at me.

I see Iwa-chan looking at us from across the hall. I give him a thumbs up and watch him slightly relax.

Maybe things won’t be as bad as I thought.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! I hope you all liked the ending. I've been really busy, so I didn't get as much time to revise it as I would have liked. As always, thank you so much for reading. Knowing that there are people who actually read what I write is amazing. I hope you have a good year!


End file.
